Steps To Heaven
by taiorafanforever
Summary: The up's and down's of the life of Sora and Tai. TAIORA!!!!!!! With a little bit of Takari


Steps To Heaven  
  
By: taiorafanforever  
  
Hey everybody. Well here is another Taiora story with a little Takari in it. I kinda got this idea from a book I read. Called Wild Steps To Heaven. I really changed a lot of stuff from the book. I really hope you guys enjoy my story. Please review. I love to read reviews. Oh, yeah one more thing, sorry for all you Matt lovers. Matt is bad here! Now read and review afterwards. Please ^_^ Thanks.  
  
Ages:  
  
Tai: 21  
  
Sora: 20  
  
Kari: 18  
  
TK: 19  
  
Matt: 21  
Chapter 1: The Pain  
  
~~~~ The Year 1975 ~~~~  
  
21-year-old Tai Kamiya and his 18-year-old sister Kari Kamiya walked towards there home. The place that they live at is very small. Like a little village. They were pretty big but if you wanted to buy food you needed to travel far. Everything was at least a half an hour long. Tai and Kari had just came back from getting food for their family. They still lived with their parents.  
  
Kari has a boyfriend named TK Takashi. They have been going out for almost 3 years. Tai is a very good-looking man. Many girls like him. Tai is still single though. To tell you the truth Tai had been admiring a certain girl from afar. He kept it to himself though. The girl's name is Sora Takenouchi. Sora was considered the most beautiful girl there. Every guy wanted her. Only to sleep with her than leave her not caring if she ended up being pregnant.  
  
Tai was different. He loved her. He treated her with respect. Not like other guys would. Some guys sometimes came and smacked her butt unexpectedly. Every guy that did that was slapped on their face and without Sora knowing Tai would meet them later and leave them with a black eye. She is 20-year's-old. Tai and her have been childhood friends. He soon found out that he liked her more than a friend. But later her parents decided that it would be good for her to get married.  
  
So they forced her to get married with TK's older brother named Matt. Matt was one year older than Sora was. Sora doesn't like Matt. She is in love with Tai. But she always thought that Tai didn't feel the same way since he never asked her anything. Sora thought that maybe her marriage to Matt will be better but it wasn't. Tai and Kari went inside their house and put down the groceries. "Kari I'm going to visit Sora ok. I'll be back later. Don't worry ok." "Ok, but why should I worry?" "Don't know but just don't worry about me ok. I'll be fine."  
  
"Ok, Tai. Tai before you leave is it ok if I go visit TK?" "Yeah, but before you leave, leave a note to mom and dad first and tell them where, were at ok." "Ok Tai." With that Tai went towards Sora's home.  
  
~~~~ Matt and Sora's home. ~~~~  
  
"Ahhhhh," Sora screamed from pain. Matt was making love to her. More like forcing her to. "Shut the hell up bitch." He kept on thrusting into her hard and slapped her each time she screamed or tried to push him off her. Matt didn't care for Sora. He only used her for sex. Sora hated being married to him. He always came home drunk and forced her to sleep with him. Sora was once beautiful but since she married Matt, now all over her face and body are scars and bruises. No man has every treated her with respect except for Tai.  
  
But now she somehow feared Tai as well. Since Matt beat her she thought that all the guys would treat her like that. She also thought that all the guys only wanted her to have sex with her. But when she thought about Tai, he never once treated her badly or smacked her butt unexpectedly. Matt was finally finished with her. He got off her a smacked one last time. This time harder than before. Blood came out of her lip and mouth. Once Matt left Sora got up and took a shower and cried.  
  
She has tried to run away but she somehow gets caught. Matt's hands are hard and cold. Oh, how she wishes that only once she can feel soft warm hands. But to her that will never happen. 'That will never happen.' As she thought to herself she heard a knock and opened the door to revel Tai there. Sora smiled but a sad and hurt smile. Sora mentioned him to walk in. Once they sat in the living room Tai noticed a bruise on her check.  
  
"Sora, what happen? It was Matt wasn't it?" Sora didn't say anything. Only tears fell down her face. Tai felt helpless. How he wished he could kill Matt, but if he did he would be put in jail. Tai stood up and hugged her. Sora leaned against his chest and cried harder. "Tai, I hate my life." Tai felt that he wanted to cry too. He wondered why he couldn't help her. Something hold him back telling him that everything in the end will turn out ok. But half of him told him that pain would always be with him.  
  
"Sora, I wish I can do something, but I just feel so helpless." Sora looked up at him. "Tai you're not being helpless, you're giving me comfort and I really appreciate it." Tai smiled. Sora looked at the watch. It read 5:56 p.m. 'Matt will be here soon.' "Tai, you should be leaving. Matt will be here soon...and I don't want him to hurt you." "No Sora, I'm staying. I'm tired of not doing anything. This time I'm not going to let him hurt you." Sora smiled and she also felt nervous. "Matt can get violent...I...I don't think it would be a good idea for you to stay here."  
  
"Sora, I'll be fine. If anything bad happens I want you to go." "But Ta-." "No buts Sora just run ok." Sora nodded. (A/N Sorry, they're not hugging anymore. There're standing up.) At that moment they heard the door open and slam hard. "It's Matt, Tai, leave please." "No I'm not leaving." Tai stood in front of Sora defending her. Matt came in obviously drunk. "Sora were's are you's?" Matt asked as he wobbled side to side. Matt walked in the living room and saw Tai their defending Sora. "What's the meaning's of this?" Matt asked as he tried to stand straight to make himself look strong. "Matt, I want you to leave Sora alone."  
  
Matt laughed. "Why should I's?" Matt came closer towards Tai and Sora. "Sora run." "Ta-." "RUN!" Tai whispered to Sora. Sora ran. "Where the hell do you think your going?" Tai stepped in front of him. Matt glared at Tai. "Get the hell out of my way!" "No." Tai said calmly. Matt was getting frustrated. Matt launched a punch towards Tai, which Tai quickly dodged it. Tai now swing a punch towards Matt. Since Matt was drunk he got hit. He fell back and hit a glass table. The pieces of glass scraped his skin on the back.  
  
Matt screamed in pain. Matt grabbed a piece of glass and threw it towards Tai. It hit Tai's shoulder. Tai screamed in pain. He pulled out the glass piece out of his shoulder. It started to bleed a lot. "I'm not easily beaten Tai, but from what I see your not either." Tai snickered. Matt hit Tai in the stomach and made a little slash on his forehead. Tai threw another punch, which hit his head, hard. This time Matt fell and made him unconscious. Tai dropped to his knees. He was badly hurt. Tai then dropped to the floor falling unconscious too.  
  
~~~~ Mean While ~~~~  
  
Sora ran out the house but straight to the police. Once she got inside she told the about what was happening at her house. The police quickly headed towards her home. ' Tai please be ok.'  
  
~~~~ Few Minutes Later ~~~~  
  
Sora quickly walked inside her house. She walked into the living room. She saw Matt lying there unconscious. She didn't care. She looked around and saw Tai there on the floor. Now she cared. She ran towards him and hugged him and started to cry. The police and paramedics came and checked on both Tai and Matt. "Miss, we wish to know which one is the guy who should be put in jail?" Sora stopped crying and pointed towards Matt. The walked towards him. Sora heard that he wasn't dead just unconscious.  
  
Soon the doctors walked towards Tai and checked on him too. "He's unconscious as well, not dead though." The doctor said. Sora sighed in relief. "We need to take him to the hospital though. He has some badly cuts on him." Sora nodded. "Can I come?" "Of course." Sora was happy that Tai was at least somewhat ok.  
  
~~~~ Hospital ~~~~  
  
Sora sat in a chair waiting for Tai to wake up. Sora heard a groan. She quickly looked at Tai and noticed that he was waking up from his sleep. "Tai are you awake?" "Ah, my head hurts." "Tai!" Sora screamed and hugged him. "Ahhhhh!" Sora quickly pulled away. "Did I hurt you?" "A little but I'm fine." "Tai, you saved me. Matt's going to be put in jail. Far away from here. I all ready signed my papers for divorce. I get to keep everything. The house, car, everything." Tai smiled. "I feel much better that I helped you out." Sora looked at him with concern. "Now I kinda regret it. You got hurt badly." "Yeah...but I'll live. Plus... it's worth it. To see you happy again. Like old times." Sora smiled. Tai touched her cheek. She looked straight at his two chocolate brown eyes.  
  
Tai's hand was soft and warm. Sora never felt such soft hand touch her skin with ease and gentleness. "Sora I...I love you. I should have told you sooner. But I didn't have the guts to. Then I heard you married Matt by force. I really should have told you sooner...." Tai removed his hand from her cheek. "...I understand if you don't feel the same way." Sora had tears in her eyes and laughed a little to herself while tears poured down her two crimson eyes. "Tai...finally, what took you so long?" Tai looked at her. Sora leaned in and kissed him. Tai kissed her back. Sora opened her mouth to deepen the kiss. Sora groaned. Never in her life had she ever had such a passionate kiss. Sora still had tears in her eyes.  
  
They slowly pulled apart. Sora smiled. "I love you too Tai." Tai was happy. The he slowly went back to bed and sleep.  
  
TBC..............................  
  
Not the end. Now thanks for reading my story. I hope you enjoyed. Please review and tell me what you think. There is still a lot more to go. Well I'll try to update as soon as possible but I'm working on The Prophecy chapter 4 and The Year of Highschool chapter 3. Well please, please review. Thanks. Toodles. TAIORA FOREVER ^_^ 


End file.
